Aguada Aliens
The were a group of grey-like extraterrestrials that, over the course of two years, repeatedly visited the home and family of Aguada, Puerto Rico resident Maria Rivera. Most of their visits seemed to consist of them The Riveras described their tormentors as resembling the classic "grey" style of alien. Standing three feet or so in height, each individual was said to have smooth gray skin and a thin, gangly build. Their enormous round heads possessed slanted black eyes, tiny nostrils, and a small slit for a mouth. Only one individual, located inside the craft, was described as being taller than the others. Each alien was allegedly capable of communicating with each other and with Maria telepathically. *'Eyewitness Testimony:' The only evidence of the creatures' existence is the personal testimony of Maria Rivera and her family. Maria maintains that the story is true and has stated that she is willing to undergo a polygraph test to prove it. *'Extraterrestrial Visitation:' Some who have heard the tale believe that the Riveras are telling the truth and that they have been visited by extraterrestrials. *'Hoax:' Some have dismissed the entire story as a hoax, although the Riveras, particularly Maria herself, maintain that it is true. |-|-= These tabs have been minimized. |-|Account #1= On November 10, 2005, at approximately 3:00am, my daughter and I heard a weird humming sound like a hurricane wind going by my house. The sound was so strange that penetrated our ears. When my daughter and I looked outside, we observed what appeared to be a disc-shaped object moving westward towards the rear of the house where an enormous rainforest and a huge antenna are located and which leads all the way to the Atlantic Ocean. The disc was silver in color with a row of windows around it and had a greenish haze or aura covering the craft. All the windows appeared to be a darker greenish color. The craft appeared to be descending as though it was about to land somewhere behind the house. We lived in Brooklyn, New York near Kennedy Airport for over 20 years and the airplanes flew low over my house 24 hours a day. I know what we have seen and the sound it made were something very unusual, something we’ve never heard or seen before. After that, my daughter and I heard the same sound at least twice a week. I used to go to sleep at 3:00am watching (Novelas) Spanish soap operas. Almost exactly two years ago, on Friday, April 28, 2006, at approximately 3:00am, I heard again the same sound going by my house. At about 10 or 15 minutes later I heard my dog (Dora) barking continuously in my backyard. When I went to investigate by turning on the backyard light (the light in the house was off) and by looking through my dining room window, I observed my dog lying on her back with her 4 legs up apparently unconscious. The dog was chained to a metal pole next to the back fence which separates my property with the rainforest in the back. I called her name, “Dora, Dora, what’s wrong Dora?”, but she did not respond. When I lifted my eyes and looked at the back fence, which is about 25 feet from where I was standing, I observed two creatures (extraterrestrials) standing close to and behind the chain-link fence looking at me. One of the aliens was about 3 feet from the dog and the other alien was about 5 feet away from the other alien. They were about 3 and a half feet tall with a large oval head and big black slanted eyes. They had pale grayish skin and a barely visible slit for a mouth and two little holes for a nose. They also had very skinny arms and they seem not to have any clothes on. Their legs were not showing because under the fence there was a cinder-block wall about one and a half feet high. I could only see them from the waist up. The aliens were staring at me and I was staring at them. I think that they were communicating with me telepathically because they were reading my mind when I said mentally, “I’m going to wake up my husband, Nelson,” I left the window and walked through the hallway leading to the bedrooms. On the way to wake up my husband, they detoured me to the other bedroom to wake up my daughter instead. I woke up my daughter (17 year old at the time) and both of us went to the dining room window where we observed the creatures still standing in the same place. Again, they stared at us and we stared straight into their large black eyes for a while. My daughter said to me, “Mommy, I’m going back to bed because I’m scared, then I won’t be able to sleep.” I then followed my daughter to the bedroom because she was afraid to go by herself. Approximately 10 minutes later I returned to the dining room window, the aliens were still there in the same location. While staring straight into their big black eyes, the one closest to the dog was telling me in my mind to open the door leading to the backyard. I said in my mind, “I’m not going to open the door.” He demanded telepathically, “You’re going to open the door.” I then felt myself moving towards the door and was getting drowsy. I don’t remember what happened after that. I woke up in my bed. I asked my daughter if she had seen the same thing in case I was imagining things. She described the incident and the creatures the same way and manner I described them. We then told my husband who slept in a separate bedroom facing the backyard. He slept there because my daughter was afraid to sleep by herself so I had to sleep with her. My husband stated that he did hear the dog barking wildly at about 3:00am. He said that he looked out the bedroom window, without getting off the bed, since the bed was against the window. He saw the dog barking towards the rainforest in the back, but thought that she was barking at a cat. He stated that he did not look at the fence or the rainforest and was so sleepy that he immediately went back to sleep. Please be advised that behind the back fence, where the aliens were, is an enormous rainforest that leads all the way to the Atlantic Ocean, where a huge antenna is located and is pitch black at night. I later found out that the antenna and the land where it sits are federal property and the area is fenced in. What concerns me the most is that my husband informed me that he discovered the back door opened when he got up at about 8:00 in the morning, but did not know what happened. My daughter informed me that she opened her eyes about 5:00 in the morning and did not find me next to her in bed. She thought I was in the bathroom or somewhere around the house and went back to sleep. The dog did not want to eat or drink anything for days and was lying down apparently sick. On Monday, May 1, 2006, at about 12:50am, while sitting in the living room and while talking on the phone, I saw a bright light, like an enormous light bulb, moving through the woods (the rainforest). I informed my husband and we immediately closed all the louver windows in the kitchen and dining room. I became hysterical and began to cry because I thought that they were after me and my husband had to calm me down. At approximately 2:00am, the same night, I heard the same sound again over the house. Seconds later, while lying in bed, my husband and I heard a loud crashing noise like something hitting the flat concrete roof and shook the house like if something had landed there. We were afraid, but did not call the police for fear of being ridiculed and not come to investigate. It was such a terrifying experience that we didn’t even considered to go outside and check it out. Instead the three of us huddled in one bed. I feel relieved to know that I was not the only one seeing those alien beings. My 17 year old daughter saw them too. Otherwise I, myself, would think that I was hallucinating and imagining things. Could it be possible that I did open the backyard door and was abducted by the aliens? I don’t know, my husband found the back door opened early in the morning. In addition, I have dotted puncture marks on my left hand which is circular and had a slight burning pain which diminished as time went by since April 28, 2006. Although faded it is still visible, especially when observed in person, after almost 2 years. Please see enclosed pictures and drawings. We moved from New York City and bought that house in August 2005 when my husband retired as an Assistant Deputy Warden after working for 20 years for the New York City Department of Correction (Riker’s Island jail complex) and after getting a heart attack. I am a serious woman who doesn’t like to lie. I never thought that we would go through something like that. But what my daughter and I saw and what my husband and I heard is the truth. Never in my life did I believe in UFOs or aliens. I never cared, seen, read or even heard anything about how they look like until we witnessed the unexplained here on the island. We moved to another house that we own in Aguada which is pretty far from the beach and that rainforest. And my daughter was so traumatized that we sent her to live with my sister in Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania. Since we sold that house now we’re planning to sell the other one to return to the U.S. mainland because I fear they’re after me. Several days after our encounter with the alien beings, on May 9, 2006, at approximately 1:00pm, we went to see Mr. Luis A. Echevarria, the mayor of Aguada. We were informed that he was not at City Hall, but attending a meeting in San Juan. We instead notified Mr. Martin Concepcion, who works for Puerto Rico’s Civil Defense Agency in Aguada, and handed him a written copy of the incident. He stated that he will investigate, will put a request to the Municipal Police to patrol the area and will make a copy for the mayor. He also stated that he will get back to us, but he never did. On May 11, 2006, at approximately 11:00am, we went to the channel 5 television network located in the city of Mayaguez. At the television network, we were interviewed by a young man who stated that here in Puerto Rico people are superstitious or when they report that they saw a UFO/extraterrestrial it is later dismissed as a hoax. My husband and I were so upset, we told him that we are “Nuyoricans” therefore not superstitious and just because someone lied, doesn’t mean that we are liars. We even sent emails to several Puerto Rican UFO investigative organizations, but they didn’t email us back. We did not know who to turn to since we were not getting help from anyone here on the island. So my husband and I started sending emails to the U.S. mainland to see whether someone or some organization would help us. We are not seeking publicity but the truth. Please note the following other incidents which were not reported to anyone before: On June 5, 2006, at approximately 3:00am, after watching television, I proceeded to the kitchen to get a glass of milk before going to bed. As I walked through the living room on my way to the bedroom, I observed an alien peeping through the glass-pane window on the main entrance door. Outside that door is a balcony and obviously, he was standing on top of a patio chair next to the door, because being a short creature, he shouldn’t reach the high window on the door. This one really scared me a lot because he looked older, meaner and had a mark on his forehead. The two aliens I saw behind the fence in my backyard looked like little kids with a serene look on their face. But not this one, he had a sinister evil look on his face. I hurried to my husband’s bedroom, woke him up and he grabbed a machete in case it was an intruder, and proceeded out to the balcony, but no one was around. Could this alien be their leader? On October 22, 2006, at approximately 11:00pm there was a 3 hour blackout in the town of Aguada (which is located in the northwest corner of the island). At approximately 1200am, I awoke my husband so he could hear a weird humming sound coming from behind the house in the rainforest. The whole backyard surrounding was pitch black when we went out with flashlights to listen closely. I called my sister on the cellphone so she could hear the weird sound coming from the woods, but suddenly we got frightened and hurried back inside the house. On February 25, 2007, at approximately 4:00am, I was in my bedroom which faces the front of the house. I looked through the window and observed a disc-shaped craft, similar to the one my daughter and I saw previously, hovering motionless about 40 meters from the house and about 40 meters from the ground. The craft was about 30 feet in diameter. It was so low and so close that I was able to observe curious extraterrestrials watching me and the house through viewing ports surrounding the craft. They were silhouetting through the bright greenish blue background and appeared very inquisitive looking out the windows and passing a long rod to one another. My immediate reaction at the moment was that it may have been a telescope or some other device. Unlike the others I’ve seen and heard, this craft was hovering silently. The whole event probably lasted about a minute. I ran to my husband bedroom and woke him up. He immediately grabbed the camcorder next to his bed. Unfortunately by the time we got to the window, the UFO was nowhere in sight. On May 21, 2007, at approximately 1:00am my daughter, Barbie, was on her cellphone in the living room by herself talking to her friends in New York. The lights in the living room were off except for a dim light on a table lamp. Suddenly she heard the humming sound again and a greenish blue light flashing through all the windows.The light flashed in sequence starting from the front windows to the back windows. It looked like something had flown low by heading towards the back of the house. My daughter screamed and ran to the bedroom where she was shaking in fear. It may have been nothing, but it showed that she was traumatized after what she had seen on November 10, 2005 and April 28, 2006. My 21 year old son, Jonathan, came to visit us from New York. On June 2, 2007, at approximately 2:00am, Jonathan explained that while in his bedroom, which is located downstairs, a very bright beam of green light shone through the window and through the glass-pane door lighting up the whole bedroom for a few seconds. He was so frightened that after the light vanished he hysterically ran upstairs in his pajamas to inform us. He refused to sleep in that bedroom again. On August 14, 2007, early in the morning, we noticed that our dog, Dora, was gone. We do not know if she had come loose and ran away. We do have a high fence that goes around our property and the dog was kept chained overnight, so I don’t see how that’s possible. We looked all over our neighborhood, we asked our neighbors if they had seen her and we even searched throughout the town of Aguada, but to no avail. I do not know if it had something to do with those aliens, but after what happened to me and my family in that house, anything for me is possible. In this house where we live now, on November 3, 2007, at approximately 2:00am, while in bed before I fell asleep, I saw a small blueish green neon light, about the size of a penny, coming from the window, moving through the bedroom in the dark and I was being paralyzed while looking at it. Suddenly my bed was being surrounded with those creatures. Obviously, I was made unconscious because when I opened my eyes I found myself naked in a different cold room and lying face-up on very cold “stainless steel” platform. This platform seem to be floating on the air without legs or anything supporting it. It was narrow enough that each arm hanged on each side. Still feeling paralyzed but conscious they commenced injecting me with a long needle or something. I begged them with my thoughts, to please not to do it, but they ignored me. I also felt that they put something metallic, like a round suction cup about 5 inches in diameter, on the right side of my abdomen. It felt like my flesh was being stretched and my inside was being sucked out like a powerful vacuum. I was in excruciating pain when they did that, but I was unable to scream or move. About 5 or 6 creatures surrounded the platform, one being taller than the others and the rest were the short grays I previously saw in my backyard. This time they were not communicating telepathically among themselves because I heard a weird incoherent mumbling sound coming from them. However, I didn’t see their mouths move. I remember calling them “marcianos” (Martians), they revealed telepathically, in Spanish, that they don’t like being called Martians, but preferred to be called creatures. When I got up the next morning, I still had pain on the right side of my abdomen, but no mark was visible. Since my daughter doesn’t sleep with me anymore because she now lives in Pennsylvania, I now sleep with my husband. He keeps telling me to wake him up when it happens, but I could not move or speak. Many times he stays awake late at night in bed, but nothing happens so he falls asleep. I do, however, feel or have a sense when they’re around. It is important to be noted here that I’ve had ovarian cancer, and have had several operations to remove parts of my intestine. I also received several operations for breast cancer. I flew occasionally to New York City to see my private doctors since here on the island private doctors are reluctant to accept Blue Cross and Blue Shield or GHI which I got from my husband retirement. I was informed by my doctors in New York that the cancer had returned and that I urgently needed another operation. I used to be in constant stomach pain and noticed blood in my stool and urine when I went to the bathroom. It was not the first time, the cancer has recurred before and they operated me after each recurrences. But after the encounter with those creatures on April 28, 2006, I returned to New York, several tests were performed and no cancer was detected. The pain and the bleeding had stopped. I truly feel that those creatures had cured me. What is my opinion of the creatures? I sincerely believe that they’re benevolent and compassionate creatures, but I’m afraid of them. They do not have my permission to do with my body whatever they please. Although I believe they had cured me, I am not their guinea pig. I have something in my right lower back that has been bugging me for a long time. It moves when I touch it and I know it was not there before. I saw on the History Channel the program called UFO Hunter when Mr. Bill Birnes took a man who was abducted by a UFO to Dr. Roger Leir. The man had an alien implant in his leg. When Dr. Leir put a powerful magnet where the man had the implant, to our amazement, the object inside his flesh moved towards the magnet and the skin bulged. Like that man, I don’t have an entry wound or a scar where the object is. That prompted me and my husband to do the same experiment. Unfortunately, we do not have a powerful magnet like the one used by Dr. Leir. The mark on my left hand and the object on my back have been noticed by me since my encounter with those aliens on April 28, 2006. We recently learned that here in Puerto Rico this type of phenomenon occurs all over the island, especially in El Yunque rainforest where people get lost for days and come back with incredible stories. El Yunque is the only tropical rainforest in the United States National Forest System. Could there be an extraterrestrial base in the El Yunque rainforest? Could there be an extraterrestrial base in the woods behind my property or somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean? Since the town of Aguada is situated in the northwest corner of the island, could that be a route for UFOs to fly towards the Bermuda Triangle? My daughter and I did hear a weird humming sound very often and very close to the house. The craft we observed on November 10, 2005 appeared to be descending as though it was about to land somewhere behind my house. Let me reiterate, we lived in Brooklyn, New York near Kennedy Airport for over 20 years and the airplanes flew low over my house 24 hours a day. I know what we have seen and the sound it made were something very unusual, something we’ve never heard or seen before. I have tried to write a thorough and detailed story to focus attention on what my family and I went through in that house and to demonstrate our reason for moving. What happened to me and my family is no hoax, it was a terrifying experience. To prove this, I am willing to submit to a polygraph test, go under hypnosis, be under oath or whatever. I sincerely say thank you for reading this long written story and hope for your understanding. sichttps://www.theblackvault.com/casefiles/alien-encounter-in-aguada-puerto-rico/# AguadaAliens.png|An eyewitness sketch of the initial sighting AguadaAliens2.png|Another eyewitness sketch Category:All entries Category:Extraterrestrials Category:United States Category:Puerto Rico